


2 >>> 1 (two is better than one)

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: jaehyun and taeyong have been wanting to spice up their relationship but failing to, until the opportunity presents itself in the form of yoonoh, jaehyun's twin brother.





	2 >>> 1 (two is better than one)

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing but porn, so. enjoy reading!

“I have a suggestion.”  
  
Taeyong looks up from having his head rested comfortably on Jaehyun’s pillowy and very much naked chest. It’s a little past midnight; the only source of light they have on was the small lampshade on the nightstand next to the framed photo of them together. It was taken on a hot Sunday afternoon during their date at a nearby park. Jaehyun insisted taking the picture although Taeyong’s ice cream was melting on his hand, and it was not cute.  
  
“No.”  
  
“You haven’t even heard it yet.” Jaehyun’s voice is raw, reminding them of the mindblowing sex they just had. They are a little sweaty too, but both too lazy to get up and get cleaned. Manly, calloused fingers rake through Taeyong’s damp locks, caressing the scalp.  
  
Knowing what Jaehyun could possibly say, Taeyong pushes himself up and straddles his boyfriend’s hips, causing the covers to slide off and expose him. He's a sight to behold, always has been. Sweat made his skin shine, and Jaehyun is a mere mortal, can only control himself for a period of time. "The last time you said you wanted to spice things up, you put a Paprika on my bed. How sure am I that this time, it's going to be real, and going to be fantastic?"  
  
A finger runs down between Jaehyun's pecs before teasingly circling around a pebbled nipple. Taeyong is testing the waters. They had done two rounds, and the next day will be a school day, so Jaehyun shouldn't stay up late. Well, they'll see.  
  
Jaehyun hisses and grips Taeyong's wrist, dragging the other down to kiss those thin, bruised lips. He has one arm wrapped around Taeyong's waist, preventing him from moving. "Drop by at home tomorrow. I need some help with Math."  
  
"You're bluffing. And I only tutor you guys every Wednesdays and Fridays."  
  
Jaehyun smirks upon getting caught and presses tantalizing kisses down the column of Taeyong's throat. When the man on top squirms and releases a shaky whimper, he's quick to bite down and break the skin just above Taeyong's pulse. The body in his arms continues to shudder and he knows damn well he's finally got Taeyong under his spell. "Yoonoh was asking for you this morning, and I know tutoring is the least thing he'll ask from you."  
  
Taeyong's cock stirs to hardness in between his legs at the thought of Jaehyun's twin. Yoonoh's rather reserved, a complete opposite of Jaehyun. Jaehyun's seductive and reckless, while Yoonoh's all soft and curious - which makes Taeyong yearn for him even more.  
  
"Does he know that you know what he wants from us?"  
  
"I won't be suggesting this to you if it's not been discussed," Jaehyun wraps a hand around Taeyong's cock and strokes it languidly. Taeyong whines, burying his face on the crook of Jaehyun's neck. "So, what do you say, baby?"  
  
"Y-yes, fuck, yes."  
  


  
  
"Where are your parents?" Taeyong chucks his shoes upon entering the house. He's been here several times - whenever he has to tutor the twins. He's a year older than the brothers but Mr. and Mrs. Jung insisted he takes care of their sons' academics, just because he's one of the brightest in the university. Imagine the horror on their face once they discover he's been fucking the older twin - and is about to have a taste of the younger.  
  
"Out with friends their age. You really thought I'd bring you here when they're around?" Jaehyun takes Taeyong's messenger bag and carelessly puts it on the couch before heading upstairs.  
  
Yoonoh's towelling his hair dry when Taeyong and Jaehyun come in. Ah, fresh from the shower. Getting ready. " _Oh._ "  
  
"Oh? Is that what you're going to tell our Taeyongie hyung now?"  
  
Taeyong chuckles and sits himself in the middle of the bed, eyeing Yoonoh's naked torso. He's not as muscular as Jaehyun, but his arms and stomach are toned and firm. Hm, Taeyong's going to enjoy this a lot.  
  
The younger twin looks a little nervous, and Taeyong supposes he should do something about it before anyone of them backs out. He curls a finger, gesturing for Yoonoh to come join them in bed. Jaehyun's already taking off his shirt and jeans.  
  
The bed dips as a third weight adds, and Yoonoh licks his lips when Taeyong shamelessly pulls him closer and makes him cup the bulging tent in between those slim legs. "You're already hard..."  
  
"For you." Taeyong snickers when Jaehyun scoffs and tugs on the hem of his shirt. Taeyong gives in and lets his boyfriend remove the offensive clothing. Yoonoh allows himself to unbuckle Taeyong's pants and pulls it down together with the boxers, leaving Taeyong bare for the twins to ogle.  
  


  
  
"F-fuck, Jae..."  
  
Taeyong whines, voice thin and high-pitched as a slick tongue runs over his puckered hole again and again. Yoonoh busies himself with kissing all the skin he could reach, leaving marks for Taeyong to blush on later. His hands, softer than Jaehyun's, wander all over Taeyong, touching here and there as though he's on a mission to carve this in his memories. He's certain that this will be the most unforgettable experience he will ever have in his entire life.  
  
Taeyong's mind is in a constant state of haze, not knowing where to focus. Jaehyun is too into eating him out - hands gripping Taeyong's ass cheeks apart to bury his face in between the healthy mounds, tongue slithering past the tight ring of muscles to lick along velvety walls,  occasionally sucking on his perineum that makes him whine for more. On the other hand, Yoonoh is kissing him right now, all tongue and teeth and Taeyong would be damned if he says he wasn't surprised - Yoonoh could kiss like a genius.  
  
His own tongue curls around Yoonoh's, coaxing a moan out of the younger twin. One of Taeyong's hands snake in between their bodies, wrapping around Yoonoh's hardness. It's leaking; it's hard and pulsating in Taeyong's hand and his hungry mouth wants to have a fill of that cock. Yoonoh's not as thick as Jaehyun but he's definitely longer and Taeyong's fucking stoked.  
  
His hole clenches around thin air as Jaehyun pulls away and heads to the bathroom. When he comes back, he has a bottle in his hand and the sound of it being uncapped steals Taeyong's attention. Under him, Yoonoh frowns, but only until Taeyong thumbs the slit of his swollen cock.  
  
"Yoonoh, get up." Jaehyun orders, spreading the cold substance on Taeyong's entrance. Yoonoh excuses himself, and if they weren't about to fuck, Taeyong would have laughed. Yoonoh is so different from Jaehyun but they're both a whole five course meal. Taeyong wants to be greedy.  
  
He remains on his hands and knees, as per Jaehyun's instruction. Not a second later there's a pinkish tip slapping on his bottom lip, asking for permission. Jaehyun pushes gently past Taeyong's lips, entering the familiar wetness. Taeyong doesn't waste a second and goes to work on pleasuring his boyfriend, jaw slack and the flat of his tongue pressed against the underside of Jaehyun's cock, massaging. He traces a vein from the base up to the tip, and Jaehyun groans with want. His stomach flexes as Taeyong goes down, taking him deeper than before until the other's nose buries itself on the thin patch of hair around his cock. Taeyong doesn't choke when Jaehyun experimentally thrusts and the latter's living - his boyfriend just got even more incredible without a gag reflex.  
  
Yoonoh watches the sight before him and gulps - his brother and his tutor look so fucking sexy, and he can't believe he's going to lose his virginity to these two. He tries not to think too much that his first time is gonna be around his brother, but fuck it. He's finally going to know how tight Taeyong is when he pushes into that tempting ass.  
  
He applies more lube than he's going to need around his cock while the two are busy playing by themselves. Sure, Taeyong's been stretched lose by Jaehyun earlier but just to be more sure - he doesn't want to hurt Taeyong. He really wants a second time, okay.  
  
Yoonoh tosses the bottle and grips the base of his cock, aligning the tip against the delicious entrance before pushing home. None of his dreams have felt this good, none of them had given justice to how tight and warm Taeyong is. His dick is getting choked, and for a second he even thought if it was possible for his dick to break. Taeyong's moan takes him back to reality and Yoonoh grips the soft, lithe waist before pulling back for an inch only to push in again, doing it for a few times until he manages to pick a steady pace, jutting hipbones jabbing against the swell of Taeyong's ass everytime he pounds inside the suffocating yet intoxicating heat. Yoonoh grunts as he gives a particular hard thrust and Taeyong chokes on Jaehyun's cock - his twin was screwing into the tutor's mouth at the same time Yoonoh's hips pummel into Taeyong.  
  
The tip of his cock brushes against something soft that makes Taeyong whine and visibly shudder, almost losing his balance. Jaehyun pulls out of his boyfriend's mouth and slaps his cock a few times on Taeyong's lips, a thin string of saliva connecting the other's lip to the slit of Jaehyun's erection.  
  
"Look at you. You're so fucking wrecked, Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun smirks and maneuvers himself beneath Taeyong before giving the latter an open-mouthed kiss. Before them, Yoonoh curses under his breath. When he breaks the kiss and glances over Taeyong's shoulder with a look the latter failed to decipher, Jaehyun spreads his legs, knees caging Taeyong as he forces the other to lower his ass.  
  
Taeyong cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure - more of the latter when Jaehyun's cock slides inside of him together with Yoonoh's, stretching him impossibly wide. His arms buckle, threatening to collapse before Jaehyun grips his sides to steady him. Taeyong feels dizzy all of a sudden - there are two cocks pounding into him at once and his own oozes out more precum. The pleasure is intense, filling his veins with nothing but lust, mind clouded with nothing but Jaehyun, Yoonoh, _Jaehyun, Yoonoh_ which he makes sure to vocalize.  
  
"Oh fuck, f-fuck -- _yes_ , god, there! Harder!"  
  
The twins are more than willing to indulge him. Yoonoh's grip is sure to leave some bruises on Taeyong's skin from how deathly it is, and his hips only move faster when his cock rubs against Jaehyun's, adding friction. He dares to watch their cocks thrusting into Taeyong, alternately, and then there's the familiar heat from the countless times he has jerked off to images of Taeyong spread out for him churning in the pit of his belly.  
  
Jaehyun grabs a handful of his boyfriend's hair, yanking it back. "Don't look down, babe. Be a dear and show my baby brother the face of a cockslut."  
  
Taeyong's body arches. His prostate is getting hit simultaenously, and his cock twitches when he glances back to see Yoonoh looking at him through his damp fringe, dark pupils blown. His body is on fire; Taeyong knows he's not going to last long.  
  
Yoonoh's hips stutter before he pulls out just in time, one hand desperately stroking his cock as he milks himself to the last drop. His cum decorates Taeyong's reddened hole and Jaehyun's dick before he allows himself to fall on the mattress next to his twin.  
  
Jaehyun wraps both of his arms around Taeyong and whispers right next to his boyfriend's ear. " _Come_ for me, baby."  
  
And so Taeyong does. His whole body shakes in ecstasy when his orgasm hits him like a tornado, sending him into a spiral of pleasure. He swears he even slips out of consciousness a few times, seeing stars at the back of his eyelids. Jaehyun comes after him with a cry of his name, shooting his load inside of Taeyong. The walls around his cock seem to tighten even more but he doesn't pull out, choosing to keep his cum in there.  
  
Jaehyun places Taeyong's spent body in between him and Yoonoh. Yoonoh is too damn tired but he presses up behind Taeyong, draping an arm over the small waist to feel more of the wamrth radiating off of his brother's lover.  
  
"I think I have to be carried for at least a week," Taeyong moans out. Jaehyun chuckles while Yoonoh caresses his stomach, comforting. "My ass is burning."  
  
"You wanted this, baby."  
  
"We all did. Yoonoh, was it good?" Taeyong closes his eyes, feeling sleep creep into him slowly. "I hope we made your first time memorable."  
  
"It's amazing. Thank you Taeyong hyung, Jaehyun."  
  
Silence envelopes them momentarily before Yoonoh's head perks up, looking expectantly at the couple. "So.... Can we have another round?"  
  
Well, fuck. Taeyong's royally fucked.   


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
